Let Buried Stones Lie
by DormantShadow
Summary: When Kagome digs up an odd stone on the shrine grounds, her life takes an unexpected turn. Inuyasha's back... and he's putting Kagome to use. -Oneshot!-


**I can't believe it! Another oneshot! OMFGROFLOLMAO- *gets knocked out with Haraikotsu***

**Guess what else! I plan on publishing the first chapter of my crossover tonight! OMFGROF—**

**Inuyasha Gang: SHUT IT ALREADY!**

…**Okay, okay… sheesh. Anyway. I actually planned on publishing this on Halloween, ya know, for the spirit! But seeing as I fail miserably, I didn't have time. Darn you trick-or-treaters…**

**-0-0-0-0-**

_When we bend the  
Waves in a frenzy  
All night day dreams  
Bangin' on 18's _  
**Cozza Frenzy- Bassnectar**

-0-0-0-0-  
The fall air was tinged with the heavy scent of freshly turned earth. The hand-clenching sound of metal running over rocks echoed around the shrine grounds, and the mellowed yet harsh warmth of the high noon sun beat down on Kagome's head. 

She grunted with effort as she heaved another large stone from the soil, placing it down beside a large pile of similar stones. 

A few days before, Kagome had found a rather interesting stone in the soil that looked like it had engravings on it- though it was rather hard to tell since it was crusted with dirt. Intrigued, she had tried to dig it up from the shrine earth, but the stone had been stubborn, and she was unable to remove it from the earth. 

Giving it up for the day, Kagome had placed down her shovel, spade and pick and gone inside for a warm bath and a night's rest. 

The next day, once she was back from school, she had gone back to try to wedge the stone from the soil, and found something odd. 

The stone had somehow buried itself deeper into the soil. 

Kagome's mother knew how much she loved discovery and archeology, so she had put up with the now six foot deep, five feet wide pit that was dug in the shrine grounds a few yards from the shed without complaint. 

And now Kagome worked around the stone, determined to unearth it from the ground. She growled as she yanked another chunk of dirt away. "No turning back now, you damn rock." She grunted as she forcibly ripped the stone from the earth, bits of dirt hitting her in the face. 

"Success!" She cried out, as her little brother Souta walked out the front door. "Hey, sis? Would you be able to ignore your stupid rock for a while and go trick-or-treating with me?" He demanded, waving the candy bucket around in his hand. 

"No!" Kagome snapped, hoisting up the rock and proceeding to carry it into their home. 

"Mom says you have to!" 

"Then tell mom I said no!" 

"Kagome, you need to and you will! I won't let Souta go out alone!" Kagome's mother called warningly from the kitchen. 

Kagome groaned as she pushed her bedroom door open with a foot, dropping the rock onto her desk. 

"I'll just brush it off later, then..." She sighed, following her now smug brother down the stairs. 

In the silence that followed, small whispers began to emanate from the stone. 

_Seal... it's... broken... how...? _One voice asked softly, an evil hint in its tone. 

The stone began to glow, and the runes hidden beneath the layer of dirt began to heat up and vibrate violently, causing the dirt to crumble away. 

_I won't allow this! You... you will not escape me, Inuyasha!  
_

From the runes, a bluish mist seeped from the engravings. There was a small chuckle. 

_Thanks for nothing, Naraku, you bastard.  
_-0-0-0-0- 

Kagome drug her feet through her bedroom doorway, cursing madly at her sugar-high little brother. 

"Hey! Hey, sis! How about some strip poker?" Souta was high as a kite, and would most likely crash within a few minutes. 

"Stupid brothers." Kagome muttered, slamming the door in Souta's smiling face. 

Her eyes trailed over to the stone, and she raised an eyebrow when she noticed the dirt was residing in a tidy circle around it. 

Opening the door, she yelled down the stairs. "Mom? Did you clean off this stone, by chance? Or Jii-chan?" 

"No, sweetie! I didn't and your grandfather's been working out in the shed!" Her mother yelled back, and Kagome slowly closed the door, pacing over to the stone. 

As she ran a curious hand over it, the runes began to glow slightly, and a jolt ran through her arm, making her start. 

"What the hell did I do?" She squeaked out, backing up as the stone began to rattle, eventually falling off the desktop. 

_You stupid girl... you lost me my enemy, it seems. Though I should have expected this to happen, when a meddling priestess like you decided to sniff around.  
_

Kagome took in a sharp breath, falling back on her bed. "What was that?" A snort followed her question, and she jumped. 

_Keh, wouldn't you like to know. Hey, I guess I should thank you for getting me out of that damned seal. _A new, harsher voice sounded next to her, its sound getting seemingly closer with each word. The room began to grow dark, it's aura changing to that of triumph and hatred. 

_**But now that I'm out, and you're the one responsible... I need a living body to find my own. Can you guess who that living person will be?**_

Kagome let out a scream as a figure formed in the corner of her room, going from ethereal to solid. 

A red cloak stood out against a silver mane; golden orbs blazed fury at her from across the room. 

Inuyasha smirked wickedly, cracking his knuckles in a series of pops that made Kagome flinch with each one. 

He took a step closer to her, fangs flashing dangerously. "This should be fun, wench."

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Okay, now before you all get pissed… AHHH *runs from angrily thrown tomatoes*  
Hey! Don't get mad! I mean… I published something! And I will update AOBD! And OPAN! …When I get around to it.**

**You know what? I'm going to be kind and make no more promises. Every time I do, I end up breaking it because my stupid life gets in the way of fanfiction. So I hope you amazing readers will be able to bear with me… I am writing them!**

**So, like always… Read and Review! I'll make Inuyasha give you a cookie if you do!  
Inuyasha: Screw you guys. They're my cookies.  
Shady: YOU WILL GIVE THEM COOKIES AND YOU WILL LIKE IT.  
Inu: …0.o**


End file.
